Une dernière fois
by PaNsS
Summary: Ils étaient jeunes, insouciants, innocents mais surtout amoureux... Si seulement ils avaient su que l'amour était interdit dans ce monde. Ils le savaient certainement mais pour une fois, ils pouvaient bien l'oublier, se sentir libres et heureux.


Voici mon premier OS et aussi le premier OS posté sur :-)

J'espère vraiment qu'il vou splaira, laissez vos avis surtout :-)

Bonne lecture tout le monde :-)

* * *

**Une dernière fois**

Ils étaient jeunes, insouciants, innocents mais surtout amoureux… Si seulement ils avaient su que l'amour était interdit dans ce monde. Ils le savaient certainement mais pour une fois, ils pouvaient bien l'oublier, se sentir libres et heureux.

Il allait pleuvoir, mais qu'importe, il savait qu'elle aimait la pluie. Il l'entraîna plus loin sur le chemin de campagne, et elle riait aux éclats, un rire qui résonnait mélodieusement à ses oreilles, un rire que jamais il ne pourrait oublier. Une goutte s'écrasa sur le bout de son petit nez, ce qui eut pour effet de faire redoubler son rire. Tout doucement, du bout de doigt, il sécha la goutte. Elle commença à rendre un véritable éloge à la pluie, ce qui le fit sourire encore plus. « Tu sais les gens n'aime pas la pluie, mais, sans la pluie, rien n'existerait… Et la pluie c'est un peu comme une représentation physique du hasard, et le hasard c'est l'amour » Disait-elle, et lui acquiesçait toujours.

Maintenant il crachinait, mais il faisait si bon de marcher main dans la main dans cette douce chaleur d'été, sous cette douce bruine. Elle s'extasiait toujours autant, surtout en remarquant que ses vêtements commençaient à êtres humides. Et lui, il acquiesçait toujours, savourant son rire cristallin.

Cette fois il commençait vraiment à pleuvoir à grosse goutte, alors elle lui lâcha la main et se mit à tourner sur elle-même, telle une ballerine, et lui admirait. Puis elle faillit tomber alors il la rattrapa, et elle riait toujours. Ne résistant pas il la serra fortement dans ses bras, mais cette fois elle ne riait plus. Non elle souriait de plaisir. Elle approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa comme jamais elle ne l'avait fait. Et la pluie tombait toujours. Il la serra plus fort encore contre lui. Il sentait ses vêtements mouillés et collés à sa peau, sa peau si pâle, si douce. Il passa une main sous son T-Shirt, dans son dos. Elle avait compris ce qu'il voulait, ce qu'il dé il le sentit : elle s'abandonna à lui dans un innocent désir de lui plaire, comme toujours. Délicat, il l'allongea dans l'herbe d'un champ, toujours sous la pluie. Puis il se délecta des gémissements de plaisir qu'elle laissait échapper quand il lui mordillait tendrement le cou comme elle aimait tant. Et lui, il aimait lui faire plaisir. Pourtant c'était la dernière fois…

Ils avaient fait abstraction de tout, même de la guerre qui faisait rage partout autour d'eux. Et voilà qu'elle les rattrapait déjà. Avec la pluie, ils ne les avaient pas entendues approcher, ils ne s'étaient pas rendu compte que des silhouettes encapuchonnées les avaient trouvés.

Elle s'était assoupie sur son torse et lui avait fermé les yeux savourant encore les instants qu'il avait passé auprès d'elle, le visage battu par les gouttes de pluie. Et sans qu'il puisse rien faire, il l'avait sentie arraché à lui dans un cri déchirant. Mais il n'avait rien pu faire, il s'était retrouvé à genou, les bras en croix, le nez fracturé par un coup de poing. Et elle, et elle…

Il savait maintenant : les mangemorts allaient leur faire payer leur unique crime, celui de s'aimer, celui de savoir s'aimer. Relevant difficilement la tête pour regarder ce qui lui était arrivé à elle, elle qui l'aimait et que lui aimait. Les mangemorts riaient. Malgré le tapage de la pluie, qui s'était fait violente, il entendit distinctement « Endoloris ». Il cria en même temps qu'elle, mais il ne pouvait faire que ça : l'accompagnait dans sa douleur. Il se débattait ne supportant pas de l'entendre, de la voir souffrir… En vain. Et il hurlait toujours, pendant que son corps à elle, se tordait violemment sur le sol, au pied des mangemorts, hilares de le voir ainsi. Puis ils arrêtèrent, et parlèrent, mais il ne distinguait pas leurs mots : sa respiration était saccadée et son cœur battait la chamade dans sa tête. Et elle ne bougeait plus…

Enfin un mangemort s'approcha de lui, et scruta son visage ensanglanté, et il semblait ravi. Il se redressa se tourna vers les deux autres et sembla faire un signe de tête pour acquiescer. Une lumière verte jaillit d'une baguette et la frappa en plein cœur, elle fut suivie d'un rire démentiel de la part des trois mangemorts qui transpalanèrent en même temps. Lui tomba à la renverse. Se relevant avec peine, il se traîna dans la boue jusqu'à celle qui l'aimait. Non elle ne pouvait pas, pas elle, pas elle… Mais plus il répétait son prénom sur corps, plus la réalité lui donnait une gifle… À présent, il hurlait son prénom et la secouait, mais elle, elle ne riait plus, elle ne lui demandait plus de la serrer dans ses bras, elle ne vivait plus…

La pluie avait cessé, comme sa vie à elle et sa vie à lui : c'était leur dernière fois.


End file.
